Naruko : The Rewrite
by Rikku Maikeruzu
Summary: What if the series was about Naruko instead of Naruto? What if she was treated like the hero she should've been treated as? what if she wasn't hated? what if her father left a letter to Kakashi asking him to train his daughter if she decided to be a Ninja? What if she were smart? What if she were a lesbian? What if all these what if's were true. This is the tale of Naruko Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Alright everybody. Here's Chapter 1 of the rewrite. Just to be clear for a reviewer who said what's the point of reading a story where the only difference is that Naruto is Naruko and it follows canon as closely as possible... well there will be major differences. Naruko will still be liked by the majority of Konoha unlike in canon, Naruko will be Kakashi's apprentice from early on like before but unlike in canon, and there will be many other differences between this and canon. the overall events will be the same but how they happen will be wildly different as time goes on. **

100 Years Ago, Valley Of The End...  
>"Madara! Why Did You Betray Konoha?!" The First Hokage asked his former friend. "Why would you care?! Your clan didn't betray you!" Madara replied "And neither did yours! You're just being delusional!" The aged Hokage replied. "Oh delusional am I? And is it delusional that I can control the most powerful of the tailed beasts?!" Madara said as he used his Sharingan to call the Kyubi that he'd taken control of and hidden nearby. "RAAAGH! Please Hokage! This madman is controlling me! I don't think I can hold him off! STOP ME!" The Kyubi yelled as it was forced to attack<br>A few hours later the Kyubi was sealed within a friend of the Hokage who just happened to be a certain blond's ancestor and Madara was defeated.

13 Years Ago, Konoha...  
>As many shinobi died after a man calling himself Madara released the Kyubi from Uzumaki Kushina when he attacked her while giving birth to a daughter and killing her in the process Minato forced the masked man to retreat and was now standing in front of the Kyubi as it screams wildly under a Genjutsu making it think it's fighting another tailed beast when in reality it's firing off attacks randomly and killing many innocents in the process.<p>

A few tears can be seen falling from the man's eyes as he grieves the death of his wife and holds his new daughter while thinking of the burden about to be placed on her. He sets his crying daughter down and goes through a few handseals then puts one hand towards the Kyubi and one on his daughter's stomach and says "Shiki Fuin! (Reaper Death Seal!)" and the Grim Reaper known in this dimension as the Shinigami appears and puts one hand through Minato's stomach as a white aura consumes him and draws the Kyubi through one of Minato's hands, through the aura as it now turns gray, and into the seal on his daughter's stomach and as the last of the Kyubi is sealed Minato requests to pull out an envelope to leave behind before his soul is taken to which the reaper allows and he sets the envelope on his daughter's belly and lays next to her as the reaper removes his soul killing him with the last thing he saw being his daughter's crying face.

As he died he heard voices approaching knowing that the first letter in the envelope is his will and that another one is a letter to the Hokage and council preventing them from calling for the girl's death and a third letter being his last words to his people requesting the child to be treated as a hero, a fourth letter to Kakashi asking him not to hate Naruko and finally a letter from each parent to Naruko prepared before the birth knowing of a possibility of their deaths from an enemy attack having expected somebody from Iwa when they thought of it instead of the masked shinobi they were surprised by. His last breath leaves him in a sigh of happiness that he did all he could and can leave this world in peace.

With Sarutobi and a group of ANBU who still guard him even in retirement as he is now an adviser to the fourth and as such still needs guarding...  
>"Minato!" "Hokage-Sama!" "NO! Minato-Sensei!" were some of the cries as Hiruzen and the few ANBU assigned to guard him found his corpse lying next to a baby girl with a smile on his face possibly at having defeated the Kyubi despite the cost of his life. As Hiruzen approached the body with a Crying Kakashi who looked just past the corpse and was surprised to see a crying baby. Startled out of his crying by the fact that a baby with an envelope was here of all places walked to the baby and picked up the baby and the Envelope and read the name on the envelope and saw it addressed to Hiruzen Sarutobi and handed the surprisingly stuffed envelope to him absentmindedly noticing instructions not to harm the baby and to read each note with just Kakashi and Hiruzen only in the room.<p>

Soon they were in the fourth's nowthird's again office with just Kakashi, Hiruzen and the baby in the room as Hiruzen opened the envelope and read it finding a note addressed to Kakashi and handed it to him while reading the note addressed to him and the council as he promised to reread this to the council later that night and he skipped over the letters to Naruko as he wanted her to be the first to read them then he read the will to Kakashi with instructions for after his death and when he wants her to learn what about her parents and for her to be told that her parents had enemies that would hurt her for revenge because they can't hurt them so their identities need to be kept secret even from her until she's either safe from them without doubt or she can protect herself from the majority of their old enemies.

After reading the last of the letter detailing various other things pertaining to her inheritence he and Kakashi who was now making funny faces to the child without his mask on since their in private and she's too young to remember his face afer having read the letter addressed to him asking him to not hate her for the nature of his death and him now cheering up the childin response instead of ignoring her crying like he would've had he not read the letter. Soon after allowing Kakashi his moment with the child Hiruzen cleared his throat and said that they need to visit the council with the child causing the ANBU to put both masks back on (Yes he wears two, one is the black mask and the other the dog ANBU mask over the former.) and leave the room whil;e carrying Naruko and silently vowing to himself to make her the best Kunoichi he could if she decides to do so.

The next day after it was agreed that the girl would be treated as an honored hero instead of killing her or using her as a weapon (Much to Danzo's Chagrin) an announcement was made by the Third Hokage who read Minato's last words to his people announcing Naruko as the villages hero and Kyubi's Jailor but not the prisoner which was met with cheers at the village's hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody. As it stands i have absolutely no inspiration for either Naruko or Naruko : The Rookie Trainer and am giving up on them as i have come up with and entirely new direction for my stories. Rather than write Naruko stories i'm going to write another type of story that i've only really seen once. As such I am putting both NaruKo : The Rookie Trainer and Naruko up for adoption. If you're interested in adopting either of these stories please pm me. Also Naruko : The Rookie Trainer has several conditions to it's adoption.

1. You must keep Rocketchu in the story as he's a fandom character that has practically zero decent stories about it with only one or two actually being noteworthy.

2. Rocketchu attempts to assasinate Ash on Giovanni's orders.

3. Naruko stops the assasination and Giovanni in intrigued by a human with powers similar to pokemon and has Rocketchu tail her on her journey and by extension Ash.

4. Rocketchu seeing the kindness Ash and Naruko give their pokemon gets jealous as he gets no such treatment from team rocket.

5. Rocketchu tries to kill Naruko and Ash's pokemon repeatedly out of jealousy until he's captured (Not in a pokeball) by Naruko and she makes him tell her why he's been trying to kill their pokemon and after hearing of team rocket's abuse to try to kill his emotions takes him in as her pokemon and vows to systematically dis-assemble team rocket and along the way in doing so she crosses paths with mewtwo who after the mount queyna incident is trying to do the same from the shadows and they team up after she hears that Rocketchu wasn't their only abused experiment.

6. she breaks off from ash to go after team rocket while still hunting badges.

These are my only conditions for adopting Naruko : The Rookie Trainer. I know that's pretty specific but that's what i had planned before i lost inspiration on just how to do it. Anyways if you're interested in adopting either of these stories please pm me and otherwise look forward to "Journeys Of The Higher God : Tamers Arc"


End file.
